Agony (2x12)
by Schreiberin44
Summary: As the bullet hit Danny all he could think of was the promise he had given to Kara the moment he had left the Nathan James. "See you soon" The Words where echoing in his mind as he was laying there in agony, fighting to get some air and trying to stay alive for her and the baby. My take on the awesome episode 2x12 (2 shot) with a lot more drama in it (of course) ;-)
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! I am really sorry for all of you who are waiting for an update on my „Through all the pain" story.

I was busy PUBLISHING MY OWN BOOK in Germany. YES! I did it :-) Thanks to all of you that have always told me to write a book in real life. :-) It's obviously in German as that is my native language. So if anyone is German and wants to have a look at it or even buy it please contact me for the link.

And to all of you who are wondering about "Through all the pain". It may take me a couple of days until the next update. Sorry. But until then there is this two shot for you guys :-)

This weeks episode was amazing BUT way to rushed. Danny is lying on the ground suffering from being shot and is all up and shiny in the next second. Oh come on. This needs to get a oneshot!

So I hope you have fun and PLEASE leave a comment. You know that I need them :-)

DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED 2x12 AND DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED!

Word like _this_ are from the episode.

 **Chapter 1 – I see you soon**

„ _Lieutenant_." Kara's voice was strong but Danny could immediately see that she was not doing good.

„ _Lieutenant."_ He answered, sticking to protocol.  
 _"You doing okay?"_ She asked her eyes searching his.

Danny's eyes never left hers too. How should he be okay? It wasn't the fact that he was stepping out into a world full of enemy's that would give everything to hunt them down, to kill them, to kill him. It was the fact that he had to leave her and the baby behind on this potential death trap, not able to protect them. He wanted to stay with them, wanted to be there if it all went south.

" _Good as I can be_.", He faked a small smile but in her eyes he could see, that she wasn't buying it. She looked around making sure that no one was watching them before stepping forward, touching his breast.

" _Stay save out there okay?",_ she begged him. He knew that she was afraid, just as afraid as he was.

" _You too._ ", he answered with a small nod. His gaze never leaving hers. 

She nodded in return, clenching onto his arm for one last time before briefly walking away.  
He couldn't see the tears in her eyes but he was feeling the same way she was feeling.

" _Kara!"_ , He said, his voice desperate. He couldn't let her go. Not now. Not like this.

As she turned around he could see the tears shining in her eyes. She wasn't the type of woman that cried easily and it told him just how scared she was. He was scared too.  
Scared that they will loose each other, scared that they will not reunite in the evening, scared that  
they will never see each other again.

" _This sub. You have beaten it before. You will sink it this time."_ He reassured her, watching a smile lighten up her face for a second. As she made her desperate way towards him, he could see her tears, he could feel the pain she was feeling. As their body's finally collide they shared a kiss full of unspoken fears and desperation.

She still had his face coped in her small hands as she was speaking up again, laying all her fears and all her emotions into one little sentence.

 _"Don't you dare make me raise this child by myself."_

Danny stared at her for a second. He knew how dangerous his job was, but he also knew that he would do anything in his power to return safely to her and their unborn child.

" _That will not happen!"_ He said with all the confidence he could find.  
 _"Okay?"_ He asked, never leaving Kara's teary eyes. He needed to know that she was trusting him. She nodded but he couldn't stand the fear in her eyes any longer.

Sinking to his knees slowly he touched her growing belly, enjoying the warmth's of her hand as she was laying it on top of his. And as if the little baby seal knew what was going on on the outside, Danny could feel a small motion. It was the first time he had ever felt his child. Danny smiled overwhelmed and looked up at Kara who couldn't hold back a laugh too.  
And within this second everything else that was going on around them was not existing. It was just them. Just them and the small little miracle growing under Kara's heart. She grabbed his face again, gently this time as he got back to his feet. The kiss they shared now was an unspoken promise to do everything possible to reunite safely.

" _I see you soon."_ Danny whispered. It was a promise. Kara's eyes where still filled with tears and boiling emotions as she nodded.  
 _"Okay."_ , she assured him, holding eye contact for a while longer before turning around.  
Danny knew that she was crying and he tried his best to keep his own emotions in check. Swallowing hard and taking in a deep breath his eyes still focused on Kara until he couldn't see her anymore.

Danny felt completely on edge as they where walking straight to the point where the sub crew had prepared a deadly trap for the Nathan James. As he got closer and saw the weapon he knew that this would end bad because they would do anything in their power to stop this guys from firing at the Nathan James.  
"I count seven." Danny said, speaking out the obvious. They where clearly outnumbered but that wouldn't stop them.

"Well let's see if we can take that bad boy out." XO said while Danny couldn't hold back anymore. He got his binoculars out of his pocket hoping to see the Nathan James, hoping to get an answer to the burning question if Kara and the baby where alright.  
What he saw made his heart stop for a second. The Ship was clearly hit. There was smoke visible.

"XO." Danny breathed out, handing the binoculars to his leader in command. He kept starring at the ship. It was still there. Kara was okay...for now.  
"Ship is already in firing range." XO pointed out and Danny knew that it was on them, on him, now to save his family. The Nathan James wasn't even aware of the trap they where directly manoeuvrings themselves in.

Danny looked at the weapon for one last time before making his final decision. He wouldn't loose Kara and the Baby without a fight, even if it meant risking and maybe sacrificing his own life for them.  
He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, his hand twitching as he thought about the small movement of their little baby.  
 _"I draw their fire!"_ Danny said and started to run, the bullets raining down on him almost immediately.

He knew that the XO and Tex where returning the fire but still there where a lot of attackers.

Danny made his personal goal and reached the position he so desperately wanted to reach. Stepping out into the open, not paying attention to shield himself or to look out for any attackers he fired at the man that was obviously in charge of firing the gun. He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let that guy destroy his family.

The bullet hit him out of nowhere and all the air was immediately knocked out of his system as his body was thrown back by the unbelievable power of the bullet that had hit him directly in the middle of his body.

His body literally flew backwards and crashed against the car before he crashed to the ground. A scream of pain and agony left his mouth as his hand desperately clutched the point where the bullet had hit him.

He landed on his side not able to move as the pain was taking full control of his body.

"Green!" He could hear his friend Tex scream but he couldn't answer. The gunfire became a strange background melody while Danny could just focus on his desperate struggle for air. He couldn't breath, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't breath. Closing his eyes against the pain he tried to accept the fact that he was slowly suffocating right here, right now. He thought about Kara and the Baby and the promise he had given her just a few hours ago.  
 _  
"I see you soon!"_

The words echoed in his ear and got him to open his eyes. He wouldn't die. Not now. Not like this. Not after he had just felt his little baby for the first time. He would hold Kara's hand during labor, he would hold his little baby but first off he would do anything to safe them. Danny tried his best to fight through his agony and with a loud cry of pain he managed to take a breath and get some air into his system. It was just a small shallow breath but he was breathing again. And while the air returned to his system the world around him became clearer again. As he couldn't move he could just see Tex, clearly struggling with an attacker. Tex. The two of them had grown so close during the last months. Danny knew that Tex would do anything to take care of Kara and the baby if he wouldn't make it. From the corner of his eyes Danny could see another attacker aiming his gun at Tex. Danny was still laying on his side and his automatic gun was clearly pointing in the right direction. With some great afford Danny managed to raise it with his right arm,his left arm still pressing onto the place where the bullet had hit him. Grunting in pain he tried his best to focus on the subject and to his own surprise the gun was not shaking to badly in his grip and so he fired, the back draft of the weapon getting him to cry out in pain once again. He could see the guy dropping to the ground just seconds before his own head dropped down again. The pain was just to much.

Danny didn't know how much time passed but out of nowhere Tex was leaning over him, looking at him in shock, his eyes wide open.

"Danny?", He asked and Danny blinked against the dizziness. His breathing was still irregular and shallow but at least he was still breathing.  
"Na..th...Na..th." He tried to get the words out, unable to speak due to the pain. Tex grabbed his hand and leaned down closer to understand Danny's words.

"Nath..." He managed to say.

"The Ship is okay. The Sub is destroyed. Mike hit it. They are okay Danny." Tex assured him, knowing what it was that Danny wanted to know. A smal smile circled on Danny's lips before he drifted back into the darkness just to hear Tex screaming at him. He could feel his gloved hands on his face now. Kara. The feeling of her hands on his face returned to his mind immediately.

 _"I see you soon!"_

Again his words made it back to his foggy mind and he opened his eyes once more to look at Tex's panic stricken eyes. He was sure he had never seen this look on his face ever before.

"How is he doing?", Mike asked, looking down at Tex. His arm was still bleeding but it was a clear through and through so nothing Doc Rios or Doctor Scott wouldn't be able to fix soon. He was clearly more worried about his Lieutenant right now.

"It's bad." Tex just said finally getting the gun out of Danny's grip.  
"Come on buddy, we will have a look where it hit you okay? I need you to help me and to stay with me. You hear me?", Tex said loudly while Danny nodded slightly.

"That's good. I will remind you of that promise." Tex kept talking. Danny could feel some pressure leaving his chest as soon as Tex loosened his vest a little at one side.

"Now listen to me buddy. I need you to turn around. I am going to help you, just relax." Tex said slowly helping Danny to roll from his side onto his back.  
Danny tried his best to blink away the dizzy spots that where dancing wildly in front of his eyes as his gaze met the wonderful sky above him. There was barely a cloud visible.

"Vulture Team this is Cobra Team." XO began to speak. Now that the sub was destroyed it was safe to make contact again. Other than that he needed to inform Rachel and Doc Rios. They where both not to far away and he knew they had some medical equipment with them.  
"Cobra Team come in." Burk answered.

"The submarine is destroyed. We need medical help here now." XO said looking down at Green. Xo wanted to add something but got interrupted by Tex.

"I need your help here. You need to hold his head while we take that vest out." Tex said while Mike kneeled down immediately recognizing even more that Green was just barely breathing. He was starring at the sky blankly.  
As they got the vest out Tex didn't hesitate long until he ripped the shirt off of Danny's chest. He was met by just a little blood. The bullet had just peeked through the vest and punctured his skin but what was really getting to Tex was the fact that Green's chest was already coloring violet. 

"Nathan James this is XO." Mike didn't hesitate a second longer before firing up his radio again.

"I assume that was you? Good work!" Tom's voice echoed in their ears just seconds afterwards.

"It was. Tom can you get Lieutenant Foster on the radio please?" Mike said looking down at Green again who was still starring into the sky. He made eye contact with Tex and could see the fear in his eyes.  
"How bad is it?" Captain asked. He needed to know what to prepare Lieutenant Foster for.

"Green took a bullet right at the sternum. Vest blocked it but its obvious that it still caused great damage. He is barely able to breath. Doc Rios and Doctor Scott are on the way but you should really send the helo out."

"Will do." Tom answered before raising from his chair, making his way directly to Lieutenant Foster.

….to be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

My gosh! Marissa did send me her congratulations to my book personally and Travis thanked me for creating my newest video...I am overwhelmed.

And today the eBook version of my book was published. It's all feeling crazy there days.

So for those of you who asked:

.de/Mein-Schicksal-du-Nina-Greitemann-ebook/dp/B01552RSCK/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1441820892&sr=8-2&keywords=Nina+Greitemann

This is the link for the German Amazon site but it is also available around the globe.  
So just go to your Amazon site and enter

"Mein Schicksal und du " or "Nina Greitemann" then you will find me

And right in this moment Travis favorited my "Thank you" tweet...UNBELIVABLE

Due to all the craziness I really have trouble to fully concentrate on writing...I got this chapter for you and really hope you will like it. It took me forever as I always changed something. And yeah...there will be another chapter coming. As usual I got some more ideas and I don't want to completely rush it.  
SO THANK YOU TO EACH AND EVERYONE for the awesome reviews and have fun. I am hoping for MORE of course :-)

 **Chapter 2 – Coming home**

Tom exhaled deeply before opening the door, his heart skipping a beat as he immediately meet Kara's eyes. She was glowing full of enthusiasm about the sub, the crew was clearly relieved. All of them except of him.  
"Lieutenant Foster a word?", he asked watching as Kara's face dropped. She followed him outside and immediately started to apologize for not being able to fire as the sonar dropped out.  
"Stop." Tom interrupted her, making eye contact.  
"I need you to come with me. It's Green." Tom started seeing the shock in Kara's eyes.

"No." she whispered slowly.  
"All I know is that he got hit by a bullet. It got stuck in the vest but it seems like it caused some internal damage. Doc Rios and Doctor Scott are on their way to him and we will send the halo out to return him to the ship as quickly as possible.", Tom tried to bring the news to her as gently as possible, not forgetting about the little baby.

"Let me go with the helo." Kara said, her eyes begging Tom. She had known it. From the very first minute she had seen him that morning. She had felt it deep down inside of her.

"It's still dangerous out there and we can't..."

"Captain please!" Kara begged, her eyes pleading her Captain to agree.

"Grab a radio on the way." He said watching as Kara stormed towards the halo bay.

"Danny?", Kara's voice was desperate as she finally spoke into the radio. She was already sitting in the helicopter. Danny was still starring into the sky blankly as he heard Kara's voice somewhere in the distance.

"Kara, it's Tex." Tex answered. He was still holding Danny's hand, not able to do anything else for his friend.

"Tex. How is he?"

"He is not doing too good." Tex answered truthfully.

"I am on my way with the helo." Kara broke the news, getting Tex to widen his eyes.

"Oh girl, its still dangerous out here."  
"Captain told me its serious."

"I am afraid it is. Kara you should talk to him. He will not be able to answer but I am sure he is listening." Tex said making sure Danny's earpiece was in the right position so he could hear her.  
"Danny?" Kara asked, tears building up in her eyes. "You promised something. Hold onto that! Do you remember how the baby moved today?" Kara started and Tex had to look away as he could see the chance in Danny's eyes. He was making his peace.

"Danny?" The voice of Rachel ripped him out of his thoughts. She was nearly running towards them, taking in the sight of the fallen Lieutenant, her eyes scanning Danny's bare chest.

"Danny? Can you hear me?" Rachel asked but Danny was still staring at the sky, listening to Kara in his ear. Rachel controlled his pulse before looking up at Doc Rios.

"He's got a Pneumothorax. " Rachel said and Tex backed off a little, not letting go of Danny's hand. He knew that Rachel and Doc Rios needed their space.

"Rachel is there Danny. She is going to help you.", Kara's calm voice got into Tex ear again. She was doing one hell of a job while talking to Danny.

Rachel put on some gloves and felt Danny's chest with her hands, locating the second intercostal space between Danny's second and third rib while Doc Rios already handed her the antiseptic solution that Rachel flushed onto Danny's bare chest right at the point where her fingers where still marking the point for the needle thoracostomy. Just seconds after Doc Rios handed her the prepared needle that Rachel injected into Danny's chest and within seconds Danny breathed in almost automatically.

Rachel got a hemostate and clamped it around the small catheter that was still in Danny's chest before fixing it with tape.

The fresh air in his lungs and the sudden ability to breath got Danny to turn his had a little and take in his surroundings. He was still dazed but for the first time he really recognized Tex kneeling beside him. He felt him holding his hand briefly and was automatically thankful for his support.

"Kara it worked. Danny is with us again." Tex said into the radio, hearing the relief on the other end.

"Kara." Danny's voice was barely a whisper but Kara could hear him.

"I am almost there." She said her voice giving away the tears.

"Danny can you hear me?", Rachel asked, kneeling over Danny, to make sure he was listening to her. He nodded slightly, to weak to answer.

"The bullet broke your sternum due to the large impact. We need to get you to the ship and search for internal bleeding." She explained, controlling his pulse again. Tex could see the fear in her eyes and switched off his radio while gesturing her to step to the side with him. He knew her too well. Something was not right here.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"For now we got the pressure off of his chest so he can breath again but he has cardiac arrhythmia so we will have to see if his heart got damaged. We also have to search for any damage on his lungs. It's touch and go." Rachel said, not missing the shock in Tex eyes. She knew how much Danny meant to him as a friend.

"I will let Kara know. She needs to be prepared." Tex decided inhaling deeply before switching on his radio.

"Kara? How far out are you?" Tex asked, looking at Rachel who got the earpiece out off Danny's ear. He didn't need to know, he had enough on his plate right now.

"About 2 minutes till landing."

"I want to be honest to you." Tex started. "I need you to be prepared alright? You have to think of the baby."

"What is going on?" Kara's voice was barely a whisper. She had been so relieved to know that Danny was able to breath probably again.

"Danny's sternum is broken. It's possible that it caused some major internal damage. Danny is suffering cardiac arrhythmia and Rachel is not sure how badly his heart got damaged. Despite that she is worried about his lungs too. Kara he is in really serious condition." Tex broke the news as gently as possible.

"Okay." Kara's voice was shaking but her answer was strong. "We will figure something out. I will be there soon."

Nothing could hold Kara back anymore. As soon as the helo landed she started to run towards Danny. She had already seen the group from the helo. It took her not more than a minute until she crushed to the ground next to Danny. His chest was covered in blood. The catheter was sticking out of his chest and he looked pale, so pale but Kara didn't let the image sink in any further. There was no time for her emotions right now. Danny needed her. More than ever.

"Danny?", Kara whispered and smiled through her tears as he turned his head towards her. She grabbed his hand squeezing it before placing a kiss onto his forehead.

"You are going to be okay alright? You have to keep fighting you hear me?" Danny nodded slowly. He was so tired. So cold.

"I love you.", he whispered with some afford.

"I love you too." Kara knew that he was saying his goodbyes. She knew that he was aware of his condition no matter what they would tell him.

Kara barely recognized the two other crew members arriving with the stretcher.

"Careful. We need to be really careful while moving him." Rachel instructed but Kara didn't even move to help them. She was just holding eye contact with Danny, holding his hand as tightly as she could. His eyes where calm in a strange way and Kara knew that he was making his peace. She successfully fought back the tears that where building in her eyes, smiling at him in a soft way. If this was really the end he should have the right to go in peace. Kara lowered his hand to her belly, holding it against it. Danny just needed to pull through. For her. For them.

As they arrived on the Nathan James the Captain was already waiting for them, helping to carry the stretcher to medical bay without any questions asked.

Danny had lost consciousness just seconds before the helo had touched the Nathan James.  
In medical bay Rachel and Doc Rios started to exam Danny just seconds after they got there while Kara was standing sidelined with the Captain by her side.

"He is a tough guy." Tom said, feeling the need to at least say something. He could see Kara trembling next to him and even if it was against any rules, personally and on the ship, he didn't hesitate a second before taking her into his arms, letting her cry the tears she had been holding back so bravely as had stayed strong for Danny.

"I know." Tom whispered, holding her close, exchanging a glance with Rachel. He could see that she was feeling deeply sad for Kara too.  
"I have some good and some bad news." Rachel said after she felt like Kara had calmed down enough to talk to her about the next steps.

….to be continued!


End file.
